The Haunted and the Heartless
by JOA-Narrates
Summary: Kyoko has always been on the run ever since her father died. And when she has to move to the big city, things aren't exactly looking up. With a suspicious Sho keeping secrets at school and strange beings lurking in the shadows it's hard to tell when Kyoko will ever be safe.
1. New Beginnings

_**A/N: So this is my first Skip Beat fanfiction. This story was originally written for a completely different manga/anime, but the more I wrote the more I realized the characters and world I was creating didn't quite. I did some brainstorming and came to the conclusion that the Skip Beat is waaaay more fitting for the kind of story I'm trying to tell. I hope everyone will agree. So without further adieu I am pleased to present the first chapter of The Haunted and the Heartless.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Skip Beat is not mine …unfortunately…because I'm not that brilliant**_

 _ **Warning: (The following characters- namely Seana Mogami's personality is different. I decided to tone down her antagonistic behavior and make her a more motherly figure. She's still pretty strict though. Also Sho's got a bit of a behavior change too…but not entirely. So anyway just bare with me ok? Haha)**_

* * *

Chapter 1 _(New Beginnings)_

I sat in the passenger's seat next to Seana, my mother, looking out of the window. The wind blew in my face as Debussy played on the radio quietly. I let out a soft sigh. It's been about five hours and 30 minutes; we were almost there.

I lifted my right hand up to my mouth nervously, immediately my mother grabbed a holed of my wrist. "What did I tell you about biting your nails?" she scolded, "it's not lady like." She gave me a stern look and I guiltily lowered my hand.

"Sorry." I muttered, hands in my lap now. I gave her a sheepish grin. She sighed, but ended up smiling back anyway. "Almost there" she informed me in case I wasn't aware.

I leaned my head out the window slightly to get a better look and frowned. It was so crowded. So many people where out walking the swarming streets, going so many different direction all in a hurry. I wasn't surprised when we slowed to a stop once we crossed the Tokyo Bridge.

Traffic.

It was only natural with a city this busy, this over populated. I'd been and lived in many cities before but this was definitely the liveliest. All the city lights lit up the streets, bikes and cars sharing the lanes, people talking all at once. To put it mildly it was a bit overwhelming.

"It's quite overwhelming isn't it?" My mother said as if echoing my thoughts.

I nodded in agreement saying nothing. I started feeling nervous again and my hands began to shake in my lap as my mother asked me another question. When I didn't respond, she glanced over in my direction.

"Are you nervous?" She questioned. And you'd think by this time I wouldn't be. Surely I'd be able to get used to this feeling or this routine at least. This was our ninth time moving since my father's death after all. My mother gave me weary look. It was an expression I'd grown used to seeing on her face. She always seemed frustrated by my reaction to things, ever since I was a little girl. I realized over some time that she was trying to understand who I was.

We slowed to a complete stand still, as we neared a traffic light.

"Look at me Kyoko." She demanded sternly.

I didn't want to look though. I was afraid if she saw my face she'd discover something I was ready to show anyone. I just continued to stare out the window, urging myself to control my expression, so not to give anything away. To give away how very much afraid I was.

I heard my mother sigh from the driver's seat "Everything will be fine" she assured me, though in all honesty I think she was trying to convince herself. I turned my head a little, feeling a bit more confident at not look utterly miserable in front of her. I had to somehow get better at this, at acting ok. Especially since I was the reason for why we were always moving in the first place. If anyone should be allowed to complain it should be my mother not me.

I forced a smile and sat up a bit straighter. She was right; everything will be fine or I'd try to make it that way. This was a new start with new people who knew nothing about me. Even if another… incident were to happen again I'd have to somehow try to over come it, I'd be strong. I'll make sure of it. I'd do it for my mother.

Feeling a bit more confident, my shaky smile became a more genuine, determined one. My mother must have seen a change in my expression because she turned back at the road again without pressing the conversation further…or maybe the light just turned green.

We drove for a bit longer and then turn on a more neighborhood like street. The city lights where still shining brightly, but the noise was a bit duller. I noticed there where less cars on the road as well. My mother eased up on the gas pedal and we started slowing to almost a crawl. We drove into a newly developed neighborhood; all the houses looked identical and were built very close to one another. I wondered briefly if out neighbors were friendly and if they had kids. I hoped not, I'd rather keep to myself. Socializing only brought complications. We pulled into a short driveway and my mother turned off the engine.

"This is us." She murmured softly. Together we gazed up at our new house. It wasn't very large compared to the place we'd just left back in Kyoto, but it looked sufficient enough. Besides, it was just the two of us now, so we didn't really need much space. If it were too large, it would have seemed too empty like our old house back in Onomichi and that was unbearable even without my bad luck

I got out of the car behind my mother and followed her to the front entrance. I felt a rain drop fall from the dark sky and wondered if this was a premonition.

The house was very new and contemporary looking, with no hint of history or character to it, I thought and then smiled pleased. Good. That was exactly how I wanted it, the less history the better. Mother was getting good at this. Every time we moved it seemed the places we stayed in got more and more modern. I glanced over at me mother and realized she was staring at me, analyzing my reaction. Not that I could blame her really.

I wondered for a half second what it must feel like to have such a strange child. A daughter who hyperventilates whenever she enters or gets near something old with historic value. I laughed out loud without humor. It was probably a pain considering most of Japan was historical. Poor mom.

My mother gave me a strange look from my little humorless outburst. She opened her mouth to say something, but then thought better of it. Instead she dug around in her purse until she found the front door key. The door creaked a little bit when it opened. Not a good sign. Did the builders take old doors from an even older building and installed them here? If that was the case, what else had been recycled? It was a far-fetched idea but not entirely illogical. I made a mental note to check the door screws later.

"Kyoko, aren't you coming in?"

I looked up to see my mother already moving some of the boxes around in the small living space. I was still lingering in the doorway probably looking suspicious standing in the now drizzling rain.

"right…of course." I headed into the room and shut the door behind me. It didn't screech that time, which calmed my nerves a bit. I was probably just paranoid.

Taking in the room I noted the hardwood floors and clean white walls, nothing unusual so far. I looked at the parade of boxes surrounding my mother and myself and sighed. It was protocol for us to send most of our things ahead of us, with the movers. So now all we really had to do was unpack it all. Seana wasted no time either. She was already heading back for the car to gather the last of our things. I joined her silently and we quickly unloaded our suitcases.

"Your bed should already be in place upstairs. I made sure to instruct the movers to put your dresser and desk up there too. She informed me.

"oh ok…thanks." I said awkwardly. I stood with my arms folded when suddenly my stomach growled.

"Oh. You're hungry?" She said wearily; I watched as she looked despairingly over at the cramped empty kitchen. Seana never cooked much because she's always working. If she prepared dinner it was always with a phone and a take out menu in hand. I typically fended for my self, food wise.

"No just tired." I assured her. I didn't want to make a fuss. Plus I wanted to check out the upstairs. Make sure there wasn't an attic up there. Nothing good took place in attics "I'll just grab my suitcase and head to bed if that's ok with you?"

She nodded slightly not arguing with me. "If that's what you want." That was one thing about my mother; she was never pushy. We always stayed out of each other's space and we got along just fine that way. "Don't forget you bed sheets right there." She pointed to a box a few feet away from me. "And don't' forget to set you alarm clock for six tomorrow morning. You have your first day of school is tomorrow and I want you to be on time.

"Right…ok," the thought of school made me nauseas, but I kept my feelings to myself. I gave my mother enough to deal with; I don't want her to worry.

I proceeded to gather my things while heading up the staircase.

There were two bedrooms on the second floor, the master for my mother, and my own room. The bathroom was in the hallway for us to share. I opened the door to my room slowly, taking in the small space and then lugging my suitcase inside.

Like my mother said my bed was already in place along with my dresser and desk. I rolled my luggage into the center of the room and immediately started making up my bed, trying not to think and just do.

Checking the clock on my cell phone I saw it was only eight thirty. I climbed under my covers and looked up at the sealing. The pitter-patter from the rain echoed through the walls giving an all most rhythmic sound. I closed my eyes, trying to focus on the sound of the rain.

"It's going to be ok." I said aloud trying to mimic my mother's tone from earlier, but I wasn't very convincing, even to myself. I heaved a heavy sigh and rolled over. Willing sleep to come and take away my consciousness.

At last I fell asleep.

* * *

It was 4am when I jolted upright in my bed. My head was swirling, heart hammering in my chest as beads of sweat rolled down my face. I could barely see from the dizziness I felt.

As the storm blew, lightning flashed outside and illuminated my room. My eyes widened in fear as a tall dark figure loomed in the corner of the cramped room. Looking down at me.

It's eyes where a haunting gold color shining in the darkness. Even as the lightning flashed away, leaving the room in total darkness, the eyes still blazed. Jumping back, I gasped in terror as fear took over my body. I slammed my body up against the headboard of the bed, leaning away from whatever it was in my room.

I leaned over and switched on the lamp next to my bed, frantic and when I looked up again, it was gone. Disoriented, I tried to gather my bearings as best I could, placing my hand on top of the other to calm the shaking.

"It was just a dream…or maybe my imagination." I told myself "probably conjured up by my anxiety I'm feeling for tomorrow." Only I couldn't shake the feeling I was still being watched. I glanced in all the corners of my room making sure it remained empty.

"Calm down Kyoko. You just sat up too quickly earlier and started hallucinating." Unsatisfied with my explanation, I cautiously laid my head back on my pillow, still too shaken to stop my mind from racing.

But the more minutes went by the sillier I felt. I rolled over checking the time on my phone again, 4:23 am. Suddenly I felt sleepy again, my eyes beginning to drift. I pulled the covers over my head, but decided to leave the lamp light on…just in case.

I closed my eyes, my breathing slowing and fell back to sleep. Only the strange eyes in the corner never left me. Its presence continued to burn into the back of my eyelids even as I slept.

* * *

 _ **A/N: I hope I didn't bore you guys too much with this chapter haha. I know it's going pretty slow and not a lot has happened yet, but I promise in the next chapter there will be a whole lot more action and yes, some questions answered. Let me know how you feel about it. I'm interested to know everyone's opinion good or bad. Reviews always cheer me up. So thank you all so much for reading and expect updates soon!**_


	2. The Encounter

**A/N : Hey everyone! Sorry for taking so long to update, but I hope you'll like this next chapter of the Haunted and the Heartless.**

 **Disclaimer: I still don't own Skip Beat…it's a tragedy.**

* * *

Chapter 2 ( _The Encounter_ )

"You can have a seat right over there Mogami san." I stood next to my new sensei as he gestured me towards a seat in the front of the class. I could feel everyone's eyes on me as I stumbled my way into the empty desk; a few students snickered.

"eh? That's the new girl? Total disappointment." I heard someone whisper from behind me "Why couldn't it have been a cute girl?"

"She's not that bad." I heard another say "…nothing extraordinary though, where did the teacher say she was from again?"

I was used to this kind of commentary. It usually happens when you're the new kid in school (which for me is often, considering how much I move) and what they were saying wasn't anything I hadn't heard before.

"Kotonami Kanae San would you mind sharing your text book with Mogami san so she can follow along?" Sensei asked.

I glanced over at the girl seated right next to me. She had long silky black hair and striking blue eyes. She glanced up at our sensei as he said her name and then twisted her gaze towards me. Her eyes narrowed, agitated. To answer sensei's question, yes, I think she did mind sharing with me quite a bit.

She let out a huff and reluctantly scooted her chair closer to mine, moving the textbook in-between the both of us. I noticed she didn't look up at me while she was doing any of this.

" _So pretty"_ I thought despite myself. I couldn't help watching her hair gracefully fall over her shoulder when she leaned over to write in her notebook.

Sensei had started his lecture and all the whispering from the other students had died down quite a bit. There was, however the occasional snicker in my direction. I chose to ignore it.

"Do you mind?" Kanae san murmured under her breath. She still had her head down, hand moving as she wrote, not looking at me.

"What?" I whispered back a bit surprised she was talking to me.

"I said do you mind? Mo is there a reason why you are staring at me?"

"Oh," I said face growing red "I'm sorry… I didn't mean to…won't happen again." I turned around quickly to look elsewhere feeling more than embarrassed of myself.

 _Nice job Kyoko, is it really so hard to behave normally in public? No wonder you're friendless._

I was debating whether or not I'd be doing myself and everyone else a favor if I'd just designate in my chair, when something caught my eye.

To be honest I never would have spotted him if had been following along with sensei's lecture, because he stood so still, lingering in the shadows. My eyes had unintentionally moved in his direction, by the windows on the left hand side.

That's where he stood, a tall dark figure looming in the corner of the classroom. His head inclined, eyes focused, gazing out towards the city. He seemed to be daydreaming; only it didn't quite look like he was dreaming about anything pleasant, if his clenched jaw and furrowed brow was any indication. He looked frustrated, concentrating on something really hard.

I watched as sensei walked right passed him, writing something on the board, not noticing the full grown man just hanging out at the front next to him.

I stole a quick look at Kanae san again, wondering if she'd noticed any of this. For all I knew this could have been normal behavior at a school in the city. Maybe strangers stood up in the middle of class all the time. This was Tokyo after all.

Looking back at the strange man, I knew he was too old be a student, I quickly disregarded that idea, He was too tall, too broad shouldered to be described as a boy, let alone a 16 year old student. But I couldn't bring myself to believe he might be apart of the faculty here either, yet he stood with such authority. It was like something you'd only see in the presence of an elderly gentleman who had experienced so much of world in his lifetime that it emanated off of him.

Honestly, the more I looked at him the more out of place he became. Taking in his cloths for example. He wore a white long sleeved shirt that was open quite a bit at the collar, the sleeves flaring out with ruffles at the ends. His pants were strange too; they looked like breeches. He had his shirt tucked into them, with his long black leather boots to match. To be honest he looked like an 1800's pirate. It didn't make any sense.

 _Who are you?_ I wondered and as if he heard me, the man looked over in my direction. I couldn't see his face completely because his dark hair fell slightly in his face, blocking my view of his eyes. Only I knew he was staring at me. I could feel it and I couldn't quite understand it, the weird feeling I was getting while we observed one another.

Instinctively I wanted to look away. I'd spent most of my life being avoided by people, especially the opposite sex; it wasn't natural for anyone to take an interest in me now. Not even some strangely dressed man lingering around in my history class.

I squinted my eyes and leaned forward, watching him lift an eyebrow as if he were asking me a silent question himself. He pulled his tense body away from the wall and took a step towards me. His step felt more like a glide however, like he floated forward. When he moved from the shadows of the corner and more into the sunlight of the window, I got a better look at him. I could see his face more clearly now, catch the color of his eyes…his eyes. They were such a strange color.

His gaze didn't falter for a second. I could see his mind racing like my own., studying me with intensity. He was mesmerizing. I didn't know why. It's not like I knew him; I knew that. At least I thought I didn't, but the recognition in his eyes made me question that fact.

 _Why was he looking at me like that? And where had I seen those eyes?_ They weren't brown, as I had originally thought before. Maybe green now that I examined them _._ A flash of light passed over his irises at the same time I came to the realization.

His eyes were gold.

Gold just like the color of the eyes I had seen last night. I felt my intake of breath as it all began to register. _Gold, his eyes were gold. But that would mean._

I had to get out of there. The same fear I'd felt not 24 hours ago was threatening bubble over. My heart was racing.

"Please tell me you can see him." I said to Kanae san still sitting next to me, oblivious to my sudden terror.

"What?" She said looking just as annoyed as she did 10 minutes ago, or had it been longer than that? I wasn't fully aware of the time passing.

"that man," I said again "do you see him?"

"What man, sensei?" she asked still confused. So I pointed in his direction. There was no way she could have missed him.

I watched her blank expression as she looked where I told her and then back at me. "what is wrong with you?" she murmured in disgust.

"But he's right there!" I practically yelled. I didn't want it to be true, for my suspicions to be right. But, she couldn't see him and I had feeling no one could.

"Mogami san, Kotonami san, is there something wrong?" Sensei had stopped writing on the board and was now looking at the two of us wide eyed. The rest of the class was staring to.

"No it's nothing." Kanae san grumbled, probably thinking what a freak I was and who could possibly blame her? I looked back at the golden-eyed man at the window, still watching me amidst all the chaos he was causing.

"Mogami san?"

"huh yes?" I tried to focus on sensei's words but it was hard trying to hear him when my attention was otherwise occupied.

"Mogami san where are you going?"

 _Going?_ I looked down at my feet; I hadn't even noticed I'd moved out of my desk. "I'm sorry I …" I exclaimed flustered. I tried to sit back down as fast as I could but I ended up tripping over my own feet and falling flat on my face. I could hear my fellow classmates polite snickering turn into a very hearty laughter, at my expense of course.

I have a feeling that my plans of making new friends where quickly dwindling down to the reality of 'not likely'.

I wanted to crawl under a rock. Most of all I wanted to go home. Only that was the problem I've never really had a home, not since dad died. Shakily, I began to pull myself off the floor, my little friend in the window I noticed, was still observing me.

"Miss Mogami are you alright?" Sensei moved forward to help me up.

"I'm fine, I'm fine, just a little dizzy." I exclaimed quickly while brushing off my uniform.

"Maybe you should go to the infirmary." He wearily looked at Kanae san. "Kanae san why don't you show her to…"

"Oh no you can forget it, I'm not taking _her_ anywhere!" She glared at me, arms crossed.

"Kanae san is that anyway to…"

"I'll take her."

Everyone's attention moved to the back of the class where the anonymous voice was coming from.

My volunteer was a boy. He sat with his legs propped up on his desk, while raising his hand for us to acknowledge.

He looked bored, unlike everyone else, he wasn't laughing at me, nor did he seem in anyway amused. I watched as he gave both sensei and I a lazy look before pulling himself from behind his desk. A few girls gasped at him walking by and I could see why when I got a better look at him. He had blond hair and a pair of blue, almost grey eyes, a classic pretty boy.

He didn't stop walking until he stood directly in front of me, not looking up at sensei as he spoke again, ""I'll take her."

"Fine by me." Kanae huffed, the rest of the female population in the class however, didn't seem to agree with her. I felt a magnitude of daggers being thrown at my back from the many glares I was receiving.

"Well thank you Fuwa san for volunteering." Sensei walked to his desk and took out two pieces of paper. Hall passes I guessed.

"Please make sure she is properly taken care of." The boy took both hall passes from Sensei and grabbed my hand simultaneously as he led me out the room. I barely had any time to register what was happening. He opened the door and casually pushed me through it.

I staggered a bit, but righted myself easily. _"He didn't have to be so rough"_ I thought.

When I looked back at him to say as much, I realized he wasn't right behind me anymore. He had turned around looking through the closed doorway window, eyes narrowed. I leaned forward to see what he was looking at, but I couldn't see anything.

"uuuh you ok?" I asked even though I was the one who had fallen on her face not 5 minutes ago.

He glanced over at me uninterested and then looked back in the classroom.

"are you going to take me to the infirmary?"

Still no real response.

"Ok then." I started walking on my own down the hall.

He finally pulled himself away from the door seeming very anxious yet annoyed like I was bothering him. "You're going the wrong way," He moved from the doorway and grabbed my hand again leading me in the opposite direction at a quick pace. I looked at our hands and blushed. I know it's silly, but hey he was attractive and I was a teenage female with hormones. I blame Mother nature.

"Whoa slow down!" I exclaimed when he turned a corner so quickly He almost took my eye out from one of the lockers. He kept the same pace however.

"I said slow down!" I yelled again, now frustrated. All I felt was his hand tightening around my fingers even more; it was actually starting to hurt.

"Shut up and hurry." He retorted with his face forward.

 _WHAAAAAT_ I couldn't believe this guy! who did he think he was? If he wasn't going to stop then I'd have to make him. It was while we were rounding another corner that I took my left foot and kicked him clear in the shin.

"Ow! What the hell?!" The blond boy fell to the ground, one hand grasping his ankle, finally coming to a complete halt. "What are you doing?!"

"I told you to slow down and let go of me!" I wrenched my hand from his grip and glared at him.

"I was taking you to the infirmary."

"While running a marathon, what's the rush? And you where hurting me." I held up my red hand to his face as evidence. He got off the floor and brushed off his pants grumbling to himself.

"Sorry." He said only it didn't sound like he was. "Sometimes," He went on "I forget how long my legs are."

 _What was he complementing himself for?_ "Well isn't that great for you," I said trying not to show my aggravation all over my face "But us short legged people need to walk at a normal pace."

"Right." He smirked then and as much as I hated to admit it, he looked hot doing it. He ran his fingers through his blond locks and it reminded me a lot of something you'd see a pop star do during a performance. (A/N pun intended). I could see as I gave him the once over, why all the girls were giving me the evil eye before I'd left the classroom with him.

"Like what you see?"

I realize I'd been staring at him for a good minute and the smirk on his face only got bigger as my face turned bright red. _I have got to stop staring at people I've just met._

"It's ok," he continued "Most girls can't resist my cool exterior." he placed a hand over his forehead dramatically as if his attractiveness was a burden he alone had to bare and then winked at me.

The statement would have been funny…if he hadn't seemed so serious about it.

"Must be a hard life to lead." I said sarcastically "now if you'd excuse me." I moved pass him to keep walking. I'd find the infirmary on my own.

"Whoa, and where are you going?" He grabbed my arm and spun me around.

"where do you think? Let go of my arm."

"Touchy aren't we?" He commented but still didn't let go of me. I forcibly pushed off his hand and glowered at him. I could feel a vain threatening to pop out of my forehead. This guy was getting on my nerves and I didn't have the time or the patience for any of this. I was still psyched out by the invisible man in the class window and the probability of him being in my room last night.

"Look I don't even know who you are, so I'd appreciate it if you'd stop grabbing me and just point me in the nearest direction of the infirmary so I can get on my way."

"My name's Sho Fuwa." He said it as if it was suppose to mean something to me. I guess to some other girl it would have, but I'd met guys like Fuwa before at previous schools. And my motto was to 'avoid his kind at all cost.'

"And most girls," He went on "Don't mind my touch." He lifted one hand and stroked the side of my face. "They don't mind it all actually"

I flinched from his hand and took a giant step away from him. "So what was that back there?" I asked because 1, I realized he was flirting with me and that made me completely confused and uncomfortable. 2, because I desparately needed a subject change and 3, because I was genuinely curious.

His face turned blank and he frowned slightly, his cool composure faltering. If I'm not mistaken he looked a little miffed that his little gesture hadn't caused more of a reaction out of me. I waited a minute, but when he didn't respond I clarified. "the classroom door, you were distracted by something. What was it?"

It took another second for him to answer "it was nothing …thought I saw something in the window is all"

 _The window?_

"Like what?" I prompted

"Huh?"

"What do you think you saw Sho?"

"I told you it was noth…" But then he trailed off and looked over my shoulder. I could feel the tension radiating off of him, so I turned to see what caught his attention. And if I'm not mistaken, I was positive I saw something pass through the hall…something dark

"Did you see that?" I said turning around quickly eyes wide.

"I didn't see anything,"

"you didn't see that…that big dark thing move passed us?"

He laughed then "Maybe you bumped your head a little too hard when you fell down earlier Kyoko."

"My head is fine." I snapped, though I knew I must have sounded like a crazy person.

The prospect of not being alone in this craziness however, appealed to me a little too much. I'd spent most of my life running from these 'odd occurrences' in my life and something told me from the look on Sho Fuwa's face that he was lying, feigning his ignorance. Not that I had anyway to prove my theory.

"I know what I saw." I said with determination in my voice. I wasn't about to be swayed on this. We stood staring at each other for a good minute not saying anything, when suddenly the bell rang.

I jumped slightly from the unexpected sound and then watched as the other students began crowding the hallway.

"I hope you're wrong."

"What?" I didn't catch what he said.

Sho leaned in closer to my ear and said in almost a whisper. "I said I hope for your sake you're wrong." Then he backed up turned around stalked down the hallway.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm looking forward to writing the next chapter. That is when in gets interesting and when everyone's favorite leading man is introduced. (wink wink)**

 **So I hope to hear from you guys about your opinions, speculations, and theories on where you think the story is going. It's always great motivation when I see reviews and who knows you might influence my next chapter.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	3. The Book

**A/N Hey everyone, so sorry for the long wait. My laptop died a few weeks ago and I lost practically everything in the process. Always back up your work! I ended up having to write this chapter over again, which was a bummer, but completely unavoidable. So oh well that is just how life works sometimes. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy the next chapter and I'm looking forward to you reviews!**

* * *

Chapter 3: The Book

One of the biggest reasons I hate going to a new school was lunch period. Seriously there are at least 100 things that can go wrong on your first day of school and about 95% of those things happen in the school cafeteria.

As cliché as it sounds, here is where you define yourself, where you practically brand your existence. Choose the wrong table and you can kiss your social status goodbye. Not that it much mattered in my case. I guarantee you the little episode I had this morning during history didn't go unnoticed and all I needed was another slip up, then BANG! Kyoko Mogami outsider once again.

A few of the girls I recognized from my class walked by and snickered while glancing in my direction, which only proved my theory. I mumbled incoherently before standing in line with my empty food trey. Taking a purposeful glance around the large room, I began to search for a table with a group of people that didn't look like they wanted to murder the new kid, but from the looks of it I'd say it wasn't going to be easy.

"Hey move it down the line." someone said irritably behind me. Quickly I stepped forward to take my turn picking through the supposedly edible food at the counter.

It was right while I was deciding whether I wanted to gamble my life over a few questionable looking meat dishes or a pathetically wilted salad, that I see a masculine hand come up from behind me and place multiple things on my trey.

I swung myself around to find the same arrogant blonde guy who had ran me aimlessly through the hallway not 2 hours ago. Sho Fuwa was busy packing my trey stock full of food and didn't even have the decency to say a word to me while he was doing it.

I couldn't stop staring at him with this dumbfounded look on my face. I wasn't sure what to make of this and clearly neither did anyone else. I glanced around to see a few equally shocked people staring at us in the line, whispering amongst one another.

I glared up at Sho, not liking the attention, hoping he'd get the message and leave me alone, only he seemed like he had no intensions of doing so.

"You mind getting some napkins, think we are going to need a few." He said this while slapping some weird brown stuff onto another plate.

"Excuse me?"

"Nap-kins." He said slowly as if I were inept. "You know the things you wipe your face with?"

"I know what napkins are…what the hell do you think you're doing?"

"What does it look like?" his impatient tone was apparent. (though what he had to feel impatient about I will never know) "I'm getting us food."

"Us?" I said trying to rap my head around that word "you are getting _Us_ food?"

"Yes aren't you hungry? I know I am."

I didn't know if I should feel honored or disturbed that someone as evidently popular as Sho Fuwa was giving me attention. I looked over at a few girls give me the evil eye sitting at their table. I quickly decided I was more disturbed.

"thank you but no thank you. I can get my own food." I reached over trying to take the now heavy trey away from him. He moved it out of my reach.

"Don't you think I know that?" he asked then pointed behind us, down the long line of students waiting their turn for food. "Do you honestly think I was going to wait through all that, just to get this crap?" He motioned to the food.

 _So he was just using me? Figures. I should have known better._

"You don't seem to mind this crap from the looks of it." I pointed out, eyeing to the pile of food he managed to balance on the small trey.

"Yeah well I'm a growing boy, I need substance." He flashed me another one of those star winning smiles for the second time that day and like before I felt very annoyed at myself for encouraging his bad behavior, by blushing.

"Now come on." He motioned me to follow after he paid. "I'm starving."

When I stood there indifferent with my arms crossed, determined to somehow gain some control over the situation, he laughed seeming amused by my efforts. "fine stay there. Have fun finding a friendly table to sit at." He motioned towards a few more angry girls eyeing me down as if they were praying a meteor might fall out the sky and crush me.

I begrudgingly walked behind him, grumbling quietly to myself.

"what was that?" he asked

"I said," deciding I didn't care if he heard me "who's fault do you think it is anyway that they hate me?"

Fuwa, unfazed by my anger stood in front of an already occupied table. Immediately all the kids got up and left. I watched in horror as he took his seat and motioned me to do the same. "They don't hate you. They don't even know you exist, you just got here."

 _Ouch. Easy for him to say. I don't see him dealing with people staring daggers into his back._ Fuwa pushed a full plate of food across to me as he dug in. "aren't you gonna eat?" he asked in between bites.

"what makes you think you can just barge over here and get me food you don't even know if I like and…?"

"did I give you something you hate?"

I looked down at the plate of food in front of me and frowned. I was expecting something gross like the casserole he was currently eating. Instead I found a hamburger with eggs and a collection of vegetables that actually looked pretty good. I glanced back up at him confused. _How did he know what I'd like? Wouldn't a salad have been a safer choice for a dainty teenage girl?_

As if reading my mind, he said "You just look like the type girl who doesn't care about watching her weight."

"And what is that supposed to mean!?" I felt the temperature rise 100 meters. _What is with this guy?_

"Nothing, just that you obviously weren't going for the salad back there."

If looks could kill.

I got up so fast, deciding I'd rather eat my lunch alone in the girl's bathroom than deal with this jerk, that when I turned around to storm out I ended up crashing smack into a girl holding her own trey of food. Everything came pouring down on my cloths covering me in rice, soy sauce and who knows what else. Half the student body broke out into laughter including Fuwa.

My anger melted into embarrassment. Looking over at the girl I realized I was wearing Kanae Kotonami's food and she looked pretty upset about it too. (Like she needed another reason to hate me.)

I dropped down to the floor picking up the mess I'd made and then tried to sputter out an apology to her but it was cut off by a boy who yelled "nice work, new girl!" That ignited a whole other round of laughter from the students.

"Oh my gosh she's such a freak, walk straight why don't you?!" Said someone else.

I felt like crawling into a little hole.

A few of the girls who had been glaring at me earlier, took this as an opportunity to talk to Sho, stepping over me while making gagging sounds, in order to get to him. "my god, why are you sitting with her?" One gushed while batting her eyelashes, she didn't wait for an answer "Come sit with us Sho, we miss you!"

This bit of news didn't seem to surprise Fuwa. "Do you now?" He asked unimpressed. He glanced back at me with mock sympathetic eyes. "wish you had gotten those napkins I'd told you to, huh?" The girls around him giggled.

"Oh piss off Fuwa!" I yelled angrily. I heard a few people gasp while I pushed through to head towards the exit. I could feel the tears building up and I didn't want anyone to see.

* * *

It was stupid really, to want to cry over something so small. I whipped angrily at a tear that was threatening to fall, deciding that crying over something that involved a guy like Fuwa was dumber then the accident itself. I ran through the halls in search for a restroom, so that I could clean myself up.

Instead I saw dark figure pass swiftly down the hallway.

I gasped. I wasn't expecting to see _that_ again, at least not in one day. Suddenly, all my previous worries collectively became insignificant. I had bigger problems, I knew. And most of them started with that little black being passing down the hall. It was strange the feeling I was getting from it. Like it was beckoning me to follow it.

I only had a hot second to decide what it was I was going to do then and there. I could always ignore it, but something told me if I didn't go with my gut now I'd regret it later. So quickly I ran down the hall after it. I rounding a few corners to catch up, only pausing now and again to catch my breath.

Eventually I lost it though, glancing around in an unfamiliar part of the school, wondering where I was. The only thing standing in front of me was a pair of large double doors. I guessed it would be impossible to retrace my steps back to find a restroom now.

I peered into the window of the doors, trying to see what was inside. Then just figuring I might as well go in and take a look. I opened the doors and walked into a large space surrounded by shelves filled with books. _This must be Library._ I realized. It seemed to be empty.

The spirit was long gone by now, nonetheless I had this feeling that this library was where I was supposed to be. I passed by few isle, silently looking around.

"Is there something you are looking for? I can get it for you." I hadn't even noticed someone was standing near me.

I jumped back surprised and yelped.

"OH I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to scare you." A man wearing a pair of spectacles, put up both his hands in order to prove his point. He was a very handsome looking man with light brown hair, wearing dressed pants and a button down shirt. He looked over worriedly at me. "are you ok?" He fretted "What happened to you?"

I gathered he must have meant my food covered cloths. I blushed embarrassed "I had a bit of an accident in the cafeteria."

"I'll say." He looked at me wide eyed and then reached in his pocket and pulled out a handkerchief. "I'm sorry this is all I have." This strange man looked so upset by _my_ appearance I felt like I needed to cheer _him_ up.

"Oh no! it's ok I was just clumsy is all, I was actually searching for the restroom before I wondered in here." I explained

"Oh. Are you a new student?"

"Yes" I laughed "what gave me away?"

He smiled "most students don't come in here at all, especially during lunch period. My name is Yukihito Yashiro by the way, I'm the school librarian."

"Nice to meet you Yashiro san, I am Kyoko Mogami." I said bowing politely.

"Now, what book was it that you were trying to reach? Maybe I can get that down for you." He motioned towards the top shelf.

"Oh um." I scanned the book shelf and then pointed at the first thing I laid eyes on "Um it was that one."

Yashiro san proceeded to reach on his tip toes in order to grab the book I wanted. He looked down at the title. "Well here's an interesting read." He said looking questionably at me. "you're interested in the supernatural?"

I of course had no clue what he was talking about, seeing as I didn't know what the book was. When he handed it to me the title read _'Guide to the spiritual world'_ I stood there staring at the book feeling sick.

I would pick up _that_ book.

I wanted to put it back, but it was a little too late for that. "Um yeah I love books about spirits and dead people and…" I trailed off realizing I probably sounded like a moron.

"And ghosts?" He finished for me.

"Um yeah." I said, hating the word "and ghosts."

Yashiro san didn't seem to notice my discomfort however. "I'm a bit into those things as well." He stated good naturedly "I'm what you would call a supernatural enthusiast."

"Oh how nice." Though I didn't think it was nice at all, because if he really knew what spirits were like he'd want to stay far far away from them, in fact he might even move all around japan from city to city just trying to avoid them as much as possible, because these so called supernatural beings never brought you or anyone you loved anything but suffering and turmoil.

Of course I didn't say any of this to Yashiro san. I didn't want him to think I was completely mental, also I didn't want to ruin his day. It would just be easier for him to continue thinking spirits were something to get enthusiastic about. So I smiled and nodded as he continued to gush on about the dead and the undead and so on. I followed him up to his counter so he could check out the book I didn't even want, but had no way of refusing at this point.

"This book in particular," He motioned to the one he was checking out "Is very informative however, unlike most I've seen, it's probably the most accurate. Especially with the summoning chapter, though I've never tried myself…"

"Summoning?" I broke in, suddenly intrigued.

"Yes that and the exorcism, which if you ask me is a little too dark for my taste."

"So…you could actually summon someone using this book? Like there are instructions and all…"

"Yes theoretically but it's just silly nonsense really. You can't actually summon a ghost." He laughed "at least not that way."

 _Still_ I thought _It was worth giving a try…_ Suddenly the book seemed a bit more useful than before. And if the plan that was suddenly turning in my head worked, then the visitor I had last night was going to get a rude awakening.

"There you are!" Both Yashiro and I turned our attention towards the entrance to the library startled.

"Mo I've been looking all over for you." Kanae Kotonami was standing in the doorway looking quite annoyed at the moment. I felt my stomach drop. _Was she so mad at what I'd done to her today that she's hunted me down to take her revenge?_

I started feeling like a squirrel being backed up against the wall. So I did what I should have done in the first place and what my mother would have scolded me for not doing sooner. I jumped down on the floor and apologized profusely. Keeping my head hanging low as I begged for forgiveness for disrupting her day repeatedly. And that I understood if she hated me.

"I don't hate you." She said

"yes I know and I'm a despicable human being but I…wait what did you say?"

"I said I don't hate you… in fact I kinda… admire you…mo what you did back there that is"

"Um what?" I sputtered confused.

" Mo I mean, you stood up to Sho Fuwa. That was pretty cool mo." She admitted not looking at me. "Anyway what I'm trying to say is…here." She reached out her hand to me and offered me a white T-shirt and a pair of sweat pants. " These are my gym close mo…and I just thought mo… that since your cloths are ruined… and these are not dirty or anything …mo we don't have gym today…they were just in my locker and I wasn't using them." She was rambling and blushing. I smiled and took the cloths from her.

"Thank you." I said full heartedly I could feel tears running down my face. "no really thank you Moko san."

"It's no big deal, anyone would do this if they knew…wait Moko san? Mo my name's Kanae… Ah wah?!"

I'd gotten up off the floor and given her a hug. I don't know why I did it, it's just this was the first time anyone has been so nice to me before. "Thank you." I said again still hugging her.

"Eehem." From behind us Yashiro san was clearing his voice to get our attention. He seemed a bit amused while saying "well I'm happy you and your friend made up, but I believe the school bell just rang. Maybe you two should hurry on to your next class."

I smiled widely "Friends." I liked the sound of that "we are friends now; aren't we moko san?"

"Uh I mean I guess…why do you keep calling me that?"

"I'm so happy!" I yelped doing a little hop "I've never had a best friend before."

"How is it that you skipped from us just being friends to being best friends?"

"So we are not then?" I could feel my face fall in disappointment.

"no no," she said quickly panicking at my sudden change in behavior "we can be best fri…"

"Great!" I cheered taking her arm "Then let's get to class besty!" I sang dragging her towards the door.

"Hey get off me!" She shoved me away playfully, I'm sure then said "Ok if we are going to be friends…"

"Best friends."

She rolled her eyes "If we are going to be _best friends_ then you are going to have to stop touching me. Now come on you need to hurry and change your cloths so we can get to class."

"Ok moko san!" I said happily then waved behind me "Nice meeting you Yashiro san!"

"Yes," He said back smiling "come back again."

Suddenly for once in my life things seemed to be looking up. I glanced down at the book in my hand and for once I had a plan to keep it that way.

* * *

I unlocked the front door to my house and walked in feeling more upbeat then I have in a long time "Mother I'm back!" I called out.

Getting silence in return I walked into the kitchen. My mother had left a note on the refrigerator saying she would be working late tonight and that there was a takeout menu on the kitchen counter that I should use when I get hungry.

Fair enough. It was better this way I had a few things I needed to get done that would be easier with her not around anyway.

Opening my backpack, I pulled out the book I'd checked out at the library, skimming through the table of content in order to find exactly what I was looking for.

"here." I'd found it _'exorcism and summoning'_ Sounded creepy, but I was willing to try it.

The first thing on the list were of course lit candles. It didn't specifically state how many though and I could only find two in my mother's junk cabinet so I figured that would have to do. Second it called for flower petals, but considering it was the end of fall and winter was coming I had to settle for the popery that my mother keeps in the living area. They were technically still flower petals. Just not fresh ones anyway. But I figured I was dealing with an ancient spirit in my house so ancient flowers probably didn't hurt.

I hurried down the list of things I needed. Getting all the ingredients I had laying around the house and then substituting things for stuff I didn't have, hoping it would still work.

Gathering it all I headed up to my room to set things up.

I'm not gonna lie, I felt a little silly doing this. After all there was no guarantee any of it would actually work, but I knew I had to give it a try. _What did I have to lose?_ Was what I thought as I lit the candles and spread out the popery.

I had to admit my plan wasn't all that thought out. So I summon the spirit that is potentially haunting me in my room and my school? Then what? I was basically hoping I'd have enough time to exorcize it quickly before it killed me, with the possibility that both the summoning and the exorcist spells actually worked. But I knew that possibility was slim at best.

I drew my drapes closed and sat down on the ground with my book, closing my eyes, (well I had one eye open because I needed to read the words in the book) I chanted the summoning spell. I held my eyes closed once I finished and waited.

I don't know what I expected exactly. Maybe a big wind to gush by and blow out my candles and swirl the petals around the room, but none of that seemed to happen. I didn't even get a divine feeling or feel a spiritual awakening. Nothing. Nada.

I was sitting there in the middle of my floor like the big idiot that I was, waiting for something that was never going to come.

"Stupid book." I grumbled opening my eyes. (Granted I didn't exactly follow instructions all the way) I closed the book shut and the wind from the motion blew out my candles. I got up annoyed turning on the side lamp next to my bed…and nearly had a heart attack.

Sitting at the windowsill of my room was a man. The man I'd seen earlier that day, the same man who'd probably been in my house the night before, the man with the golden eyes. And he seemed pissed.

"It worked." I said in almost a whispered, then louder "Oh my gosh it worked!"

"What on earth are you talking about?" the dark haired man said aggravated "and what is all this ?" He motioned to the candles.

"It's the stuff I used to summon you, evil spirit."

"Funny." Only he didn't seem to think it was "I don't remember being summoned anywhere, ever."

"Well…I just did and if you're not careful I'll …I'll exorcize you back to hell, you demon!" I said that last part with a bit of hesitance. I wasn't sure I could do anything and apparently he didn't think I could do anything either, if the unimpressed look he gave me was any indication.

"Enough with the games Setsu. Haven't you had enough of this?" His eyes were piercing as he spoke. Hatred so vivid in his eyes, I felt like he was cutting through my soul.

"I…" I stammered suddenly afraid "I don't know what you are talking about"

Only this seemed to make him angrier. He stood up now, almost taking up all of the space in the small room with his demeanor. He was tall, taller than any man I'd ever met. His shoulders were broad and his arms large. I knew in an instant if he got his hands on any part of me he could break me like a toothpick.

"Enough!" He roared and when he did I physically felt the house shake. A few of the things on my shelf fell over, crashing to the floor. "Is this what it's come to? After so many years. Back to your mind tricks?" He took a step towards me or more like a glide. His feet never really touched the floor.

"I'm not sure how you managed to do what you've done Setsu but I swear," He was now directly in front of me. My back was pressed up against the wall as I trembled weakly.

 _I'm going to die._ Was all I could think. _I'm going to die and he's going to kill me._

"I'm not…I'm not,"

"What?" he growled.

I wasn't sure how, but somehow I found my voice. "I'm not Setsu." I stuttered out.

His face went black for a moment as he looked at me. Then he reached out his hand. I flinched reflexively, keeping my eyes closed. I was waiting to disintegrate or something when I felt something tugging at the ends of my hair.

I looked up abruptly. He was touching my hair, but with so much concentration you would have thought I had noodles growing out of my head.

He let go of the strands and looked me over. I watched as his eyes scanned from the top of my head all the way down to my feet. "not the same." He murmured I think more to himself.

"I'm," I began deciding maybe I should clear things up farther "my name is Kyoko Mogami and I'm sorry but I really don't know who this Setsu person is."

He continued to stare at me in amazement, but I think he believed me because he suddenly looked very sheepish. "Yes, yes of course you wouldn't. My apologies." He backed up giving me some room to catch my breath.

"I am severely sorry Mogami san, I'm not sure what came over me."

I stared wide eyed as I watch this man go from extremely angry to almost an angelic form.

He bowed heavily before saying "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Ren Tsuruga," His eyes gleamed. "I am the ghost who haunts this room."

* * *

 **A/N Wooow ok so that's chapter 3. I hope you guys were able to make it through it all. I know a lot was going on, but I tried to make this chapter a bit longer for you guys in order to make up for the long wait. The next chapter should be very interesting believe me. Thank you so much for reading and looking forward to your reviews!**


End file.
